Not What I Expected
by Jess'n'Maz
Summary: Not everything ends up like a disney movie. But can it end like one? mild language
1. The Happening, And Finding out revised

Again we own Nothing! so we decided to put this up cos we wanted to get the ball rolling on our chaptered story :)

it might not be good.. but if you have a view please tell us... it would be greatly appreciated:) again this is from a story on fiction press so if you want the link to the original message us.

* * *

Not What I Expected.

To say Sharpay Evans looked a mess this morning was an understatement. She hadn't had time to fix her hair, her boobs were sore from breast-feeding and she felt like she smelt of baby sick constantly. She actually looked like a typical new mom, apart from the mountain of school books she was juggling, the pencil haphazardly in her hair and a rather heavy bag the was firmly on her back containing all the essential supplies she needed for the day. With her mother constantly judging her mothering skills Sharpay had had enough of the pestering and wished that things could have been different. She thought of the idealistic family setting that all the pregnancy magazines told of, the father still on the scene, a secured job to return to and a lovely warm house near all her friends.

She walked the hallways and puffed a stray hair from her face and she tried to avoid the eyes that were following her and she pulled her jacket closer round her, whispers started and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, _Stupid hormones._ She thought to herself as she made a swift turn to the bathroom, before she got there she walked in to a brick wall of a person, she stumbled backwards and she saw the culprit… HIM. The one who'd caused all this. Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton, the father to my child, the guy who got with my Best friend, just weeks after I told her i was Pregnant! The guy who shunned his own child. Yeah that Really sounds like a father to me.

It all started nine months ago when I got A LOT too drunk and got into bed with a "stranger".

_

* * *

_

9MonthsEarlier.

I stumbled across the dance floor searching for the stairs. I had to get to the bathroom, I thought I was gonna puke my guts up right where I was. I walked out of one of the many bathrooms of the house and walked into a bedroom, 'hmm must be an ensuite' I thought to myself. I was closing the door when I saw someone in the room. "Hey Shar." God that voice sounded familiar, "are you just gonna stand there?" his words were slurred, he was obviously Very drunk too. I sat on the bed to steady my drunken state when I felt the bed shift from his weight. I smiled inwardly at myself, I felt his warm lips on mine, then the rest of the night disappeared in a blur and we woke up the next morning naked and hung-over. The next morning I also matched the voice, and other things, to the face. Troy Bolton. Self renowned player.

* * *

Six weeks after the incident I was being extremely annoying to my friends, they had had enough of my constant moaning about that night. We were studying for a big exam when I just couldn't stop weeing after the 5th time they were sufficiently annoyed and decided to say something, "Shar seriously how are you keeping hydrated, you've barely drank yet you've out peed us all." I just shrugged, my friends mouth formed a shocked oh, "Pay you might have diabetes, this happened to my cousin just before she got diagnosed with it." Oh my god, might I really have diabetes? "I-I-I don't think so…" Kelsi turned around without taking notice and hit my boob accidentally and I cried in pain, "JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH! That fucking hurt Kels." They all just started talking as I proceeded to sooth my now throbbing boob. They said something like I was just having a bad time with my period, with a mix of symptoms for diabetes which sounded a reasonable diagnosis

The next day I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I started feeling really sick when I started brushing my teeth, I only thought it was the new toothpaste because everything was fine afterwards. I was sat in my English lesson when the sickness came back, I felt it climbing up my throat and I was sweating trying to keep it down, I started to gag. I ran as fast as I could to get to the nearest bathroom and spilled my guts. Something was definitely right with me, but I had no idea why.

After a few days the sickness was still there just not all day like it was before. I was in a math class when we were informed we had an upcoming test so I pulled my sleek black mobile out and searched for the date in question when I noticed a tiny red p. My period should have been here three weeks ago. Suddenly I felt sick again and ran out to the bathroom. When I was finished I sat on the cold floor and thought about the other diagnosis. I can't be pregnant right I mean I haven't had sex since… OH MY GOSH. That night with Troy, I needed to get to the bottom of this. As soon as school finished I ran to the nearest chemists to buy a pregnancy test. I ran home and up to the bathroom and peed on it as soon as possible, which wasn't too hard considering I needed to wee every 5 minutes. I set the timer on my phone and debated with myself on the possible outcomes. I jumped slightly when the buzzer rang, this was it. A small plus sign appeared in the window. I read the box "if a minus appears you are not pregnant, if a plus appears you are pregnant please consult a doctor." I swayed for a minute or so before letting my body become consumed in sobs. My life was over!

* * *

so thanks for reading... review if you liked... review if you didnt :) the more reviews the sooner the second chapter comes out.


	2. The Morning After and Making sure

Still dont own ANYTHING you recognise hehe

just a filler chapter R&R

THANKYOU

* * *

Not What I Expected

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay peeled herself from the floor she'd been lying on for 5 minutes. She checked the stick again and it still said she was pregnant. She pulled out her phone and dialled the first friendly name that came up in her phonebook, Gabriella. Her hand shook as she pulled the phone to her ear. 1 ring. 2 rings. 3 ri.. "Hi you've reached my voicemail, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Oh right, its Gabi by the way". Sharpay slammed her phone shut before she could hear the giggle. She needed to lie down she felt sick and dizzy and just well, pregnant.

* * *

The noise of the alarm clock sliced through this amazing dream I was having, I wasn't pregnant and my life was great. I was brought back to reality by the searing liquid climbing my throat. Yep my little problem was still there, joy. I ran to the bathroom and threw up food I never knew was there. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

I walked to my locker and got out my math book when I saw Gabriella and Kelsi walked through the door giggling about something, I ushered them over discreetly over to me and they cast me confused looks and I mouthed at them garden at lunch and they nodded at me. I sighed then regretting doing so because that acidy liquid was once again rising in my throat.

* * *

I sat in the school gardens letting the suns rays heat my pale skin and breathed in the sweet smell of flowers when I heard the voices of my two best friends and I took a deep breathe as they sat down. "So you wanted to talk to us pay?" Gabriella said cheerily, I opened my eyes slowly and decided to come straight out and say it, "im pregnant, with Troy's baby." They're jaws we're almost on the floor and I couldn't help but laugh at they're expressions and nodded slowly, "pay are you sure?" I nodded again. Kelsi pulled herself from her thoughts, "have you been to a doctor?" I looked at her in shock, "what I need to go to the doctor?" they nodded at me and I looked them with sympathy, "come with me please me girls?" they nodded again and hugged me.

* * *

We were all sitting in the doctor's office the next day and I was physically shaking, I was going to find out my fate. The doctor had told me to lie down on the examination table while she got the ultrasound machine. "So this is it pay!" Gabi said, I faked a smile, "yeah I guess…" kelsi looked deep in thought, "what will you do if you are pregnant?" before I had time to answer the doctor came back in and I zoned out only flinching when she squirted the cold gel on my stomach, I heard the thumping of the heart and the doctor talking about something, "and there you see the baby" I snapped out of my day dream, "baby, I am pregnant?" she nodded at me, "your around 2 months gone, if you want any information on alternative upbringing for the baby, like adoption and such there are a few leaflets at the door." I was pulled out of the room by Gabi and Kelsi and seemed to be on a different planet till Kelsi finally spoke to me, "so are you gonna answer my question yet?"

* * *

It might not be our best but i wanted to get a new chap out... Like i said it was only a filler... R&R hehe

we'd like the help thank you for reading :)


	3. Decision Making and FatherTelling

So i got a review off an author who's stories ive read and really love and it inspired me to write soooo Thank gimmeabeat for the update :)

Disclaimer: You recognise it, i dont own it :)

And here's chapter 3... Enjoy!

* * *

Not What I Expected.

Chapter 3

Sharpay stopped in her tracks, _wait I hadn't thought about this. I'm going to be a parent, or I'm going to be a baby killer or giver awayer._

"I-I-I" she started, she gave an exasperated sigh, "honestly, I have no idea" Sharpay finished

"Well you need to decide Pay, you have a baby growing inside you whether you like it or not." Gabi said, she sounded almost angry, Sharpay's mind was spinning.

"Gabi", Kelsi shrieked, "Shar, you may have a baby inside you and no matter what she does," she looked at Gabriella with large eyes, "_WE_ will be there for you, Wont we Gabi?" Sharpay smiled slightly.

"Yes, of course we are, just one condition with whatever you do." Sharpay looked at her eagerly, "you tell Troy you're pregnant, and what you're going to do with the baby." Sharpay nodded at her Latino friend, "Yeah sure I'll tell him, but will you be there, or at least be somewhere close?" both Gabriella and Kelsi saw the desperation in her eyes and both girls nodded at her.

* * *

Sharpay waited two weeks before she told Troy, one of her reasons was that she didn't have the guts to do it before, she was scared to death, he was the primo boy of East High and she was forever gonna be known as the slut who got knocked up by Troy, to some she was even gonna be seen as his stalker who only got herself pregnant with his baby so they could be together forever. None of these things, of course, were correct. She was so drunk she didn't even know her own name.

She was eating her lunch when she noticed daggers were being thrown at her by Gabi, "What?" she questioned with lettuce half hanging out of her mouth.

"Talk to Troy! Now!" Gabi ordered. Sharpay tried to chew the fries she'd piled in her mouth.

"Cant. We need food." She replied with her mouth full and kelsi giggled at her.

"Jeez, Shar you need to tell him! He has the right to know. He might be a father and you're sitting here doing nothing about it. I bet you don't even know what your going to do with it yet do you?" Both Kelsi and Shar looked at her in shocked.

"God PMS much. And yes I have decided, I'm gonna keep it, I don't need Troy the basketball boy to do that. And I'm going to tell him, just not yet." Gabi's face reddened.

"You're telling him now!" Sharpay opened her mouth to protest but the look on her friends face scared her, Kelsi squeezed her hand gently and gave her a soft smile,

"Go, it's for the best" she whispered to the blonde and Sharpay abandoned her food and headed over to Troy.

She slipped on her ice queen mask on the way over to the table, "Troy we need to talk NOW!" no one protested, not even Troy who had a profound hate for the blonde, but the look she was giving out to the table scared them too much to ignore it.

"Yeah sure princess, Talk I'm listening." She scoffed at his confidence,

"In Private, NOW, or these tall people are going to evaporate if your lazy ass can't handle to move." And that said Troy signalled his friends to leave. While they were leaving she noticed a pizza slice that was simply screaming her name, she sat down and looked at Troy, "are you gonna eat that?" he didn't know what to say, he'd never seen Sharpay smile let alone eat. "Erm no, take it." She took the slice and quickly devoured it, I mean after all she was eating for two. "Ok time to stop wasting time. I need to tell you something" all troy did was nod at her, "remember that night at the party? The one Taylor threw?" again he simply nodded, but he was probably waiting for her to confess her love for him, "well that night we spent together had a little outcome" he nodded his head confidently, "heh, yeah that was a good night" she rolled her eyes at the hormonal teenager in front of her, "well duh Braniac. That night had another outcome. Troy," she paused and took a breath to steady her voice, "I'm Pregnant." His demeanour changed immediately, "bitch please, that baby isn't mine, you probably slept with a lot of people that night. Now get your Slut ass away from me." she wanted to cry, which was probably due to hormones. How can someone be such an ass? She stood up and started strutting to the table her friends occupied and broke down in tears at what Troy had just said to her.

* * *

She was lying on her bed later that night on the phone to Kelsi, seeing as Gabriella had been so absent lately, when there was a small knock at the door, "oh gotta go kels, my mom wants to talk to me." and she hung up quickly.

"Shar, darling, we need to talk." She was expecting her mom to tell her she'd broke it off with her latest boyfriend who, in Sharpay's eyes, was pretty good to them both.

"Hello Earth to Sharpay." She quickly snapped back to the room, "Oh sorry, carry on mom." Her mom took a breath and wiped a few tears from her eyes,

"Darling can you please tell me this isn't yours?" and her mom produced a white stick with the result of her pregnancy on it, her throat dried, her heart was beating erratically, and her palms were sweating like crazy. She needed to answer and fast, but the words weren't forming in her head. Her mom had found out she was pregnant.

* * *

OOO her mom found out.. what will she do? why is gabi being so weird? if you have ideas message them to me hehe

ok in this story Ryan ISNT Sharpay's brother, he's her moms boyfriend and he's OLDER then Sharpay...

im considering bringing in taylor later... gimme ideassssss thank you :) And please press the little review button for meeee.. thanks :)


	4. Mommy didnt know

As usual, if you recognise it i dont own it...

i had a mild case of writers block... but i needed to get something out because i might not be updating for almost 2 weeks, so not my best chapter but still...

Chapter 4, Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter 4**

The words were stuck in Sharpay's throat. Her mom had found out and not exactly the way she wanted her mom to know. She simply nodded as tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, "mom please don't kick me out. It was an accident I swear and I'll look after it myself I promise." Sharpay was now sobbing like a child and pleading with her mom and all she felt was 4 arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Ryan hugging her too, _do I look that desperate?_

"Oh you poor girl." She just looked at the man, who couldn't have been any older then his mid 20's and scoffed "please I don't need your sympathy Ryan can you please just leave me alone!" the blonde man didn't move and she tried her hardest to stop her eyes from rolling. "Now!" he mumbled something as he headed to the door, she thought she heard him say spoilt bitch but decided now was not the time for this. "Baby girl what would your dad say?" Sharpay looked at her mom in disgust,

"How dare you bring dad into this? He would have made me feel so much better about it all, not get his twenty something lover to give me fake sympathy, what would he say to you if he were still here?" her mom was silent,

"Yeah thought so, I'm going to school I have songs to go through and im not gonna get any peace at this circus." Sharpay turned on her heel and slammed the door while frantically wiping tears from her red eyes.

* * *

Sharpay sat at the black grand piano and let her fingers glide smoothly across the ivory keys as she played the most beautiful medley heard in those hallowed halls. After finishing the song she put her hands protectively on her stomach, "did you like that baby? When you're here I'll play you a lullaby every night and give you everything you ever wanted, I'm sure that's how your grandpappy would want it, he'd want his little princess', prince or princess to have all the best in the world. We're gonna be ok baby, I promise you." She continued to rub her belly lovingly when she thought she heard giggling from backstage. "Hello?" no answer, "anyone there?" more giggling. She cautiously got up from the piano and headed towards the giggles. As she got nearer the giggling sounded more and more familiar. There was a deep laugh, oh god please say it wasn't who she thought it was. She walked passed a seemingly locked room when she heard the giggle from there. She turned the handle slowly; it was still unlocked, the door swung slowly open. Her jaw dropped, "KELSI. JASON. Wh-who-why-what are you doing here" she looked at their half dressed demeanour,

"actually please don't answer" she felt bile rising in her throat and she started running.

* * *

Two more weeks had gone by and now everyone at school looked at her like she'd suspected. They were looking at the school 'slut'. She now had a small bump, well actually right now she looked like she just had a food baby, but none the less she was showing and she wasn't going to hide it. She was proud of her mistake and she wanted Troy to know it was all his fault.

Sharpay was at her locker getting her books for that period when kelsi met her with Jason in tow, "oh hey you two. Have you guys seen Gabi?" the blonde asked.

"Pay that's why we're here, apparently Gabi got with Troy last night." The tall boy said nervously, "oh please Gabi would never do anything that bitchy." Scoffed Sharpay. She then heard her Latino friend's thick laughter and turned to see her with none other then the father of her child, not that Sharpay even liked the boy but she thought this was definitely the wrong thing to do. Sharpay sent Gabi daggers with her eyes and the brunette looked away ashamed.

* * *

i decided to repost cos of the mistakes :) reviews are welcome.. :) byee

xox


	5. Getting To Know Ryan!

im still shocked that people are actually viewing this... oh well :) and to everyone thats reviewed.. well they've made my day :)

and as always if you recognise it i dont own it:)

and after this chapter there wont be another one for OVER a week :) lots of loverly reviews please... with a cherry ontop

Here's Chapter 5... Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Not What I Expected.**

**Chapter 5**

She didn't want to fight with her supposed best friend, Sharpay simply slammed her locker and headed to the reception. "Hey, um I'm not feeling to good, could I please get a slip?" the chubby woman nodded at her

"Here you go dear, you do look a little pale." She nodded and left the room. She couldn't be in school today she needed to get away. She exited the building and walked to her silver Lexus, seeing how she was forced to get rid of her hot pink car when her dad passed away, and started driving.

* * *

Sharpay was lying on her bed reading a baby book she's taken the liberty of taking out of the library when she heard the door slam, she half expected her mom to storm in her room and screaming at her for skipping school.

"Shar?" _wait that's not my mom._ Her heart was beating faster as she heard the stairs creak, "oh Shar you're in here, hey I wanna talk about the other day."

"Hah well I don't, now leave Ryan." She still shocked herself how easily she slipped the ice queen mask on.

"Yeah well I do, I might have come on a little strong, but I was once in your situation, obviously not on the same side," Sharpay allowed herself to giggle a little,

"see I knew I could make you see light of the situation, but I accidentally got a girl pregnant, and I was so scared I didn't want to do anything about it, and when I finally did it was too late. A week after I decided I wanted to be there for the baby, she lost it and that hurt a lot, and I'm not trying to replace your dad, but I can be here for you like a father would." _Damn hormones._ Tears slid down Sharpay's face, he was being so nice to her,

"Thanks" she squeaked out. Ryan was about to hug her when rumble cut through the silence, giggles erupted from Sharpay, "sorry I forgot to feed splodge lunch." She was almost out the room, "oh and by the way, thanks, but could you solve a problem like your best friend dating the guy who knocked you up?"

* * *

Hours later Miss Evans entered a house filled with laughter, she hadn't heard that since, well since her husband died. She was expecting Sharpay to have her friends over but was shocked to see her partner and her daughter in the kitchen and Sharpay laughing raucously at her partner making food,

"seems like im missing all the fun." She smiled at the pair,

"Mom your home, look." Sharpay lifted her shirt and showed the small bump and she placed her hand on it,

"Your growing up baby. Please stop" the kitchen erupted in laughter again. Maybe things were gonna be as bad as they could be, Sharpay thought.

* * *

Sharpay's happy bubble burst the very next day when she entered the school grounds and saw her former best friend, making out with the guy that knocked her up. It was sickening.

"Hey Shar." She spun around quickly and was faced with Zeke, she'd always thought he was a decent kind of guy but never acted on it,

"Hey Zeke, what's up?" he looked nervous, maybe he was finally gonna ask her,

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." _Ohmygod this is it, and this time I'm gonna say yes!_

"Are the rumours true?" her eyebrows knitted,

"Wh-Wh-What rumours?" he looked kinda relieved,

"The crazy rumours that you're pregnant with Troy's baby. I mean you hate the guy so why have a baby with him" she let her right hand rest on her stomach,

"Um Zeke can we talk some other time?" she didn't even give him chance to answer when her feet had started taking her to the bathroom. She collided with someone,

"God watch what your do-" she saw a familiar brunette in front of her, blushing intensely,

"You know what, I don't even want to scream and shout and bawl at you 'cos right now I don't even think your worth it." Tears were filling her eyes and she headed to the bathroom when Gabi grabbed her arm,

"Pay wait, I know it's not the best thing to do but, I don't know, I think I love him." Sharpay couldn't help but scoff,

"Hah Love. Let me tell you something Gabriella," she saw the hurt on the girls face when she didn't call her Gabi,

"Troy Bolton isn't capable of loving anyone. Not even his own child, so what makes you think you're the chosen one?" silence.

"Yeah, thought as much, here's a little advice for ya. Don't get yourself knocked up by that shit for brains jock." Sharpay walked away leaving a broken brunette in the hallway. She tried frantically to stop her tears. She'd just lost her best friend.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN... oki maybe not that dramatic.... kinda fluffy cute chapter.. i didnt want a big show down with sharpay and gabriella, cos usually it ends like it did above :) hehe

sooo theres a nice button to press to review this chapter :) please do :P.. can i please please please please please get to ten reviews... i asked nicely :)

hope you enjoyed and i'll update as soon as im home :)


	6. BabyShopping and ShowDowns

Yay Its here... sorry its a little late.. but i was on vacay and then i had school so... but its here:D hehe. i know it isnt amazing buttt still :D

**as always: If You Recognise It, I Dont Own It... **kinda wish i owned zac efron... oofft thats a hot guy :P

Enjoy... :D

**

* * *

**

**Not What I Expected.**

**Chapter 6**

Sharpay lay on her bed and stroked her four month bump, she had allowed herself to start dreaming of the future she and her baby would have without Troy. No child should be subject to a jerk of a dad. She zoned out as she stroked her stomach, which was not only comforting to the baby but to her. She started humming a tune to herself, well more the baby, and she hadn't noticed Kelsi at her door. She jumped when she heard her friend filling in the words to her wordless humming,

"Honey is for bee's silly bear, besides there's jelly beans Everywhere." Sharpay giggled and joined in,

"it's not what it seems in the land of dreams, don't worry your head just go to sleep." the two friends laughed together.

"You know Shar you're gonna scare the baby before its even born." Sharpay laughed at her small friend.

"There is worse things I could sing to it. Oh did I tell you?" She watched her friends eyebrows knit together.

"Ok maybe I didn't, but next month at the check up I can find out the sex of the baby." Sharpay beamed, before waving her arms indicating there was something else,

"and I was wondering if you wanted to be the god mother?" The smile on Kelsi's face grew significantly.

"Of course Shar. And your mom asked if you wanted to go shopping, she's been calling you all day." her face reddened.

"oops. Since Ryan moved in I've needed to play my music a lot more. Just don't ask please." the girls both giggled.

* * *

They were walking around the mall with Sharpay's mom, when Sharpay seemed to be drawn to the baby store. She let her fingers touch the soft blankets and the pink fabrics on the pale coloured cribs and cots. A small smile was slowly spreading across her face.

"Which do you want baby girl?" Sharpay quickly snapped from her dream.

"Hmm sorry what?" her mother rolled her eyes

"pick some things for the baby silly" Sharpay's smile grew wider then ever and she trekked through the expensive baby boutique.

* * *

When the mother/daughter duo arrived home after shopping and dropping Kelsi off at her house, Sharpay quickly found a nice spot on the sofa and sat down. Quickly falling asleep with her shopping bags in her hands and a gigantic teddy in her lap. The girl was exhausted, but very content. She'd brought her baby everything it needed, including some funky looking thing that any of the girls were sure of what it was supposed to be.

"Shar, wake up you have a visitor, and for God's sake you're drooling Pay." Sharpay's eyes snapped up and she quickly wiped her mouth.

"thanks Ryan, let them in." He looked at her sadly,

"are you sure?" She nodded quickly and he sighed. She could here voices coming closer,

"thanks for letting me in, erm, sorry I didn't get your name." There was a laugh,

"its Ryan, and I know what happened so please be gentle to her, 'cos I will kick you out", there was a nervous giggle and Sharpay knew exactly who's.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella had barely entered the living room when she was attacked with the question, she drew a breathe,

"I came here to apologise." Sharpay laughed heartily at this,

"Apologising? Don't you think you should have done that a month ago? Oh Wait how about not doing that? You were my best friend you shouldn't have done that to me." The Latina rolled here eyes.

"God Sharpay the way you talk about its as if you two were dating, and I'm actually starting to think you like him." Sharpay scoffed loudly at this, she didn't like Troy, she Despised him.

"Ok Goody Goody, if you were a true friend you'd understand that he ruined my life and he wont take any responsibility for his own child, he's a jerk, an ass. Hell the baby doesn't deserve him as a dad and you go prancing to him like he's this perfect guy who will treat you like a princess, but Gabi that isn't Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton is an egotistical ass who is now way over rated. Call me when you realise this and that you made a mistake. Oh and please don't let the door hit you on the way out." Sharpay watched Gabriella leave the room and Ryan enter it, she sighed contentedly,

"God I'm glad that's over" they shared small laughs,

"Hey Pay can I ask you an important question?" She looked at him sceptically.

"Erm, ok, Sure." She prayed it wasn't about her pregnancy, Ryan drew a breathe to steady his voice,

"I'm thinking about asking your mom to marry me. Is that ok with you?"

* * *

OOOOOOH What she gonna say? morreeee Gabpay dramzz.... should they make up? should Ryan and Sharpay's mom get married?

What should the sex of the baby be?

REVIEW... please, im begging :P

hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. To Say Yes Or To Say No?

Sorry it took so long to update.. ive been SWAMPED with school work, plus i had a new computer so i had to sort all the stuff on there out, i promise i will get the next chapter out sooner.

and i wanna apologise for the shortness too, you guys just needed an update :)

as usual, IF YOU RECOGNISE IT, I DONT OWN IT!!!

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Not What I Expected.**

**Chapter 7**

The words caught in Sharpay's throat. This was definitely a surprise, a great one, but Sharpay wasn't sure she was ready for this. Her palms were starting to sweat, she liked Ryan but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Something was rising in her throat, she prayed it was confidence cos she did not want to throw up on her moms new rug. She ran away quickly leaving a confused Ryan in her wake.

She sat slumped on the toilet after spilling her guts into the previously sparkling ceramic bowl, when there was a small knock at the door.

"Yeah?" She said quietly, scared that loud noises might make her throw up again.

"Hey Pay. So I guess you hate the marriage idea?" he asked shyly.

"Heh, no I just, I don't know, I feel like I'm betraying my daddy. You know like I'm replacing him, and I don't want to, but I want my mom to be happy, it's a great idea Ryan, I just need time, just ask her." She wiped her nose little and sniffled,

"I know it might seem stupid that I haven't been able to get passed this, I mean its been four years since he died, but I just don't feel ready to have a new dad, I loved the one I had, I miss him every day." She was engulfed in a hug, Ryan kissed the top of her head (in a fatherly way),

"Pay no one is trying to replace your dad, certainly not me, I just love your mom so much, and I wanna make her happy, I can always wait to ask her till you feel readier for this?" Sharpay shook her head profusely then quickly regretting it, feeling the headache she caused,

"no don't wait cos of me, I'll get used to it, maybe not right away, but you two deserve each other." She smiled slightly at her new step-dad.

"Well I'm thinking about taking her to her favourite restaurant, then taking her on a stroll in the park, and you know the gazebo she loves, the one where the band usually plays?" Sharpay nodded, smiling a little,

"well I'm gonna take her to that, and I'm gonna have a buddy of mine have it illuminated and ask her there, you think she'll like it?" Sharpay was now crying openly, smiling at Ryan,

"No I don't think she'll like it," he looked at her disheartened,

"She's gonna love it, she'll say yes on the spot." The two friends laughed and shared a small hug.

* * *

Kelsi was sitting on the couch watching frustrated as Sharpay paced the room for the zillionth time in an hour.

"Will you sit down already Shar?" She just looked up at her friend distractedly,

"cant, I need to know if mom said yes to Ryan." Kelsi grabbed the back of her shirt and sat her down.

"She'll say yes. Now sit down and watch the Goddamn movie already!" Sharpay just huffed at her friend, she couldn't concentrate, not on a night like this, her mom was getting engaged tonight. She tried her best, for Kelsi, and the baby, the stress couldn't be good for it.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when Sharpay heard the front door slam shut, she heard voices, but couldn't make out if they were happy or they were arguing. She heard the footsteps up to her room and she squeezed her eyes shut, but she quickly opened them when the light came on in the room. Her mother stroked her hair and looked at her lovingly,

"Shar baby I need to tell you something."

* * *

ooooh did her mom say yes?

you guyss tell me cos i have NO idea... :) reviews are always liked :):)

just press the button... Sorry again its short :(

but there you go :)


	8. The Dress, The Nursery and The Sex?

Yay new chappy, im actually happy with this one :D hehe. Sorry it took so long to update, im SWAMPED with school work :(, put you guys deserve this one after measly last post.. :)

Again: IF YOU RECOGNISE IT I DONT OWN IT!!!!

Chapter 8.... Enjoy :)

**Not What I Expected.**

**Chapter 8**

Shopping for a wedding dress when your 5 months pregnant, and you haven't sat down in while can take its toll on you. You get grumpy and irritated, and well just pissed off at everyone and anyone. The non pregnant Sharpay would be trying on all the pink bridesmaids dresses, but given her current state, and now belly size, none of them fit. Her feet were killing and she just wanted to sleep. This was not how she wanted to shop for a wedding dress with her mom.

"Pay? Hello Earth to Sharpay?" Sharpay sighed before sitting up on the comfortable couch she had slowly been falling asleep on.

"Yes, mother that's the one. Like all of them you look amazing," she finally looked up at her mom,

"oh wow that really is the one." She looked at her mom in amazement, she was wearing an A-line dress which fit her like a glove, the bodice fit her in all the right places, and the two simple lines of embroidery at her waist and chest took Sharpay's breath away.

"Wow mom that's the dress for your wedding," she said with tears in her eyes. Her mother swallowed her tears,

"thank you baby girl," she walked over and stroked her young daughters hair,

"you know your father would be so proud of you if he could see you now." Sharpay giggled lightly at her mother,

"what five months pregnant?" The smile she on her face was quickly wiped away with an expression of pure horror,

"Pay baby what's wrong? Shar answer me!" No words were spoke, Sharpay just grabbed her mothers hand and placed it on her stomach, her mother just looked at her confused, then she felt it, the little thump against her hand, it was as light as a heartbeat, but her mother knew it wasn't.

"Oh my, that's incredible!" Sharpay seemed in a state of shock for some reason,

"should it be kicking now? Doesn't that happen till I'm a little further along mom?" Kathy shook her head,

"nope, this seems about right." Sharpay was smiling now, holding her growing stomach, feeling the kicks she was being delivered every so often.

* * *

She bounced into the kitchen and headed to the fridge, despite being only 5 months old, the baby had the appetite of a 15 year old boy. _Maybe it will be a boy, I honestly don't care, I just want my little baby._ she grabbed three cans of soda, chips and made herself a sandwich before heading up to the spare room to meet her mom and Ryan in there covered in paint.

"Can I not leave you two kids alone for 5 minutes without you making a mess?" She giggled at them. Ryan was quickly distracted,

"Ah great Shar, a soda is Just what I needed." Kathy and Sharpay laughed,

"sometimes I think he loves food more then me." Sharpay had noticed her mom was happier lately, which had created this good vibe in the house. Sharpay was about to grab a soda when she stopped suddenly and grabbed Ryan's hand and placed it on her stomach, he was the only person who hadn't felt the baby kicked yet.

"I don't feel anyt- WOW that's amazing! Doesn't it hurt you?" She shook her head,

"it just feels like I have butterflies." she giggled again. She watched his face as the baby continued to kick his palm.

"Maybe we can have one someday Kathy." Sharpay's head whipped round to see her mother.

"Maybe we can talk about this some other time. Please." Only Sharpay noticed the glaze of tears in her mothers eyes. There was a reason she was an only child, and not that her parents were so happy with her, after a particularly painful and, well horrible, miscarriage, Kathy had to have a hysterectomy because of the damage that had been caused. Sharpay knew it killed her mother everyday that she couldn't have anymore children, but she also knew her mother loved her more than anything.

* * *

The trio worked all day (and almost all night) on the nursery, but it finally looked perfect to Sharpay. It was right next to her room, Ryan had even asked his uncle to have a door fitted so she could easily get from room to room. She loved all the little details they'd added. Her mother and Ryan had brought little cloud stickers, which they'd stuck on the blue ceiling. Her grandma had donated her old rocking chair, which know stood in the bay window looking out over the yard. Ryan had the idea to paint the babies name into the cot, when Sharpay knew what it would be, and she'd named it. The room would make any baby happy, even its mother.

* * *

Sharpay was sitting in the living room waiting for her mom to get ready so she could go to the most important appointment so far. She was going to find out the sex of the baby. She was actually nervous, for the first time since she took the pregnancy test. She was bouncing her leg when her mother finally came downstairs,

"come on Pay, lets go, I wanna know what my grandchild's gonna be." she beamed.

Sharpay was lying on the uncomfortable bed type thing, in a horrible hospital gown that was rolled up, waiting for the sonogram technician to come and get this over with. She hated the cold gel, and she really wanted to know what she was having. A young looking woman walked in and smiled at the mother and daughter.

"Ok, I've been told your 5 months along, so lets see if we cant find out what your having." The duo smiled. Sharpay took an intake of breath as the cold gel hit her stomach, then came the heartbeat of her baby, which she always loved.

"Right, there you see the head, there's the spine. You can see its little hand waving like its saying 'hi mommy'. Let me just get some measurements and then we'll see what we can find." It seemed to take forever to measure the baby, but Sharpay was so impatient about finding out the sex of the baby, it probably seemed longer then it actually took.

"You are having a healthy baby…"

* * *

OOOOOH Whats she having??? hehe

we finally find out her moms name :P haha :)

Please Please Please review... even if you HATED it :)

thanks for reading :)

* * *


	9. The Sex! And The Decision

God I know im horrible, but ive been Super busy and i was sick and i went to ireland on a school trip :D

sorry guys for the UBER late update, hopefully its up to standard. and again i apologise for taking so long! the next chapter should be out sooner :D

Btw... IF YOU RECOGNISE IT I DONT OWN IT!

**

* * *

**

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter 9**

"You are having a healthy baby Girl. Congratulations." The doctor smiled kindly at the stunned teenager.

"I'm having a girl. I'm gonna have a daughter." Her smile started to grow for the first time in a long while. She was gonna have a miniature of herself.

"How many copies of the scan do you want?" The doctor asked, implying she should involve the father, Sharpay was ready to explode at the stupid doctor,

"actually I'll have two, Thanks". Her mother just stared at her,

"I'll explain in the car Mother, but trust me if this doesn't work it'll prove that Troy's a heartless ba-" she stopped when she saw the glare she was being given by her mother,

"sorry mom, I'll watch my language." Her mother nodded,

"You may be pregnant but that does not give you the right to do what you want!"

* * *

The next day Sharpay slipped on a flowing summer dress, the heat in Albuquerque was terrible when you were pregnant, and some comfortable, which was a definite improvement on the crocs her mother wanted her to wear, and she set out for school. She was definitely gonna get Troy's attention today and that was for sure, although she was enlisting a little help this time.

* * *

The dining hall was crowded but everyone seemed to stare at Sharpay as she entered it, maybe it was the bangles clanking on her arms, maybe it was the roots she had now grown due to the ban on hair dye because of her daughter, or maybe it was the big baby belly she carried everywhere with her. _Hey, no matter what I do I attract attention. _She held her head high and walked over to the jock table with the best strut she could considering she was pregnant.

"B-Ball Boys, Leave" all scurried quickly, no one wanted to mess with a pregnant Sharpay,

"Troy, Sit!" She took in his disgusted look,

"oh poor Troy, treats you bad, get the heck over it, that girls carrying your daughter," she threw the scan photo on the table,

"that's your daughter, like it or not, and if you wanna be part of her life I'm not going to stop you, only you can do that. The only person who misses out on anything is You 'cos Ryan is MY step-dad and he still wants to treat YOUR daughter like a princess. Think it over Bolton, but the longer you leave, the less time you have to get to know her." She watched his face screw up and his mouth open to answer,

"Don't. I don't wanna hear what you got to say, think about your daughter."

* * *

Troy sat on the benches in the locker rooms and stared at the crude black and white picture of the baby that was supposedly his. It did feel kinda knowing that he had a little girl he could protect, but was he ready,

"Hey hoops?" Troy tore his eyes from his daughter,

"Yo Fro." He answered with a weak smile.

"You do know Sharpay really isn't a slut, she was still a virgin till a few weeks before you two had that little thing." Troy's eyebrows knitted at his best friend.

"How would you know that Chad?" Chad laughed slightly to himself,

"well unlike some people I didn't totally abandon Pay Pay the second he got on the B-ball team, we've still kept contact outside of school, you seem to forget we were all friends once." Troy smiled slightly at the memories.

"Do you remember when she tore her knee when me and you decided it was a good idea for us all to go "mountain biking"? I swear I've never seen anyone bleed so much." The two friends laughed at their blond friend.

"Troy, this baby's yours. You need to be there for her, just like when you caused her to have 3 stitches in her knee." He nodded,

"I know, but its scary." Chad patted his shoulder,

"think how scary it is for Pay."

* * *

Gabriella stood outside Troy's locker waiting for him, she had had enough, he needed to care for his baby and until he did this she couldn't be with him anymore. She saw his mop of messy mid brown hair walking towards her and she took a deep breath.

"Troy we need to talk." He nodded,

"fine just let me tell you something first. This might sound crazy, but I wanna be there for Shar, I mean we were friends once, and I did kinda knock her up," he had a cheeky grin on his face as he said this,

"but when she told me today she was having a girl, I just wanted to help, I wanted to be that little girls hero, to hug when she needed me." He saw a tear rolling down his girlfriends cheek and wiped it with the pad of this thumb,

"baby what's wrong?" She wrapped her tanned arms around his waist,

"nothing baby, nothing at all."

* * *

Sharpay lay on her bed, absentmindedly stroking her stomach as she lazily read through a baby name book, her phone buzzed on the night stand. _Unrecognized number, who the hell could that be?_

"Hello Sharp?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN whos on the phone???? hehe hope you enjoyed that chapter.. i may start a new story.. Tell me what you think :D hehe

please leave a little comment, feedbacks feedback good or bad.. so tell me if you loved it or hated it :D


	10. The Call, The Meeting And The Problem

a little shorter then the last two.. but its an important chapter.. Enjoy it :)

As usual. IF YOU RECOGNISE IT I DONT OWN IT:)

**

* * *

**

**Not What I Expected.**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Sharp." Her curiosity was answered quickly when she answered the phone,

"erm Hi? Why are you calling me now? After so long?" The voice sighed.

"because a friend of mine made me see something I haven't in a while. Listen Sharp meet me by the old tree house? In the woods?" She shook her head to herself,

"you do know I am five months pregnant, I cant climb that thing?" The voice laughed a little.

"I know Sharp, I didn't mean to climb, I meant just meet under it." She pondered it for a second.

"Fine meet me there in thirty minutes, no more no less!" All she heard was rustling,

"I'm already there Sharp, you better hurry." The line went dead. Sharpay rolled from her bed and ran, as fast as a pregnant woman can anyway, to her car and quickly started the engine. Seconds later she was driving on the deserted roads to the forest not far from her home.

When the engine stopped on the outskirts of the forest she sat there for a second collecting her thoughts. Could she really do this again? Was this the right thing to do? Would this benefit her baby?

She got out the car and took a deep breathe, she hadn't been to the tree house since the start of high school, this was really something.

She had forgot how difficult it was to manoeuvre this place, but that might have been the huge belly she was carrying.

She finally saw the mop of dark blond hair in the distance and smiled a little. Maybe he had made his mind up about his daughter.

"Hi Troy. Why did you want me to come here?" Troy turned and smiled a little,

"Hey Sharp, I need to talk to you about that," he pointed down to her belly,

"listen I know I was an ass to begin with, but a good friend of mine told me what I'd miss if I let it go, so I'm saying I'll be there for her and you, but we can never be together kay?" She nodded in agreement.

"Troy, I hate to sound mean, but I don't wanna be with you, can we be friends again though?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, and she contentedly responded.

"Hey T, remember the time you climbed up there, thought you were king, fell and broke your arm?" He laughed at her.

"Yeah, and my jump shots have never been the same since." She giggled a little,

"well you shouldn't have been showing off, karma works in mysterious ways." The two friends started laughing at the memories. A sharp pain ripped through Sharpay suddenly and she quickly stopped, something wasn't right.

"Sharp? You ok? You don't look too good." She shook her head, and quickly regretted it, she tried to stand-up, but she felt dizzy. She remembered standing up to walk to her car, then everything went black.

* * *

She was lying in a comfy bed when she woke up, there was beeping, and it was really light, and it sounded like someone was crying close to her. She opened her eyes slowly to see it was her mother crying.

"Mom, what's wrong? What's going on?" Tears filled Sharpay's eyes. Had she lost her daughter? What was happening? Why did she get the pain yesterday? And how did she get to the hospital?

"Baby girl, your awake, oh I thought I'd lost you." Her mom engulfed her in a hug but Sharpay quickly pushed her away.

"Mom! I want to know what's going on." Her mom nodded,

"I'll go get the doctor she'll explain this."

Sharpay lay her head down and stroked her belly, could the baby be dead even if she did have her belly?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sticking noise and she looked up to see a woman clad in white.

"Hello Sharpay, I'm here to explain why you passed out yesterday. Now me and a few other doctors have done some tests and from what we can see you lost one of your babies, we still don't know why, could be stress, or it could be that your body was not ready, but we do know that your other baby is fine and healthy, and the death of one twin should not effect the other."

_Holy mother of Jesus, I was gonna have twins?_

Sharpay quickly passed out again.

* * *

Tadaaaa... i thought it was getting too tepid so i made some Dramz :p haha

Revieewwwww pwease *puppy dog eyes* hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
